


Olhos do Amor

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alcool, Bissexualidade, Drama, Esporte, Homossexualidade, InsinuaçãoaSexo, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, MFCDZ, Patinação, Romance, SS BR Takeover, Sexo, nudez, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: A carreira profissional. Um amor jogado ao léu. O destino apesar de cruel pode muitas vezes reservar surpresas agradáveis.





	1. Capítulo 01

**Author's Note:**

> Notas da Coelha: Bem, para quem me conhece alguns anos, sabem que eu travei nessa fic, e não havia meios de a continuar. No início, há longos nove anos atrás (Data original da primeira postagem é de 25/11/2010) eu não imaginava que ela iria ficar em hiatus por tantos anos! E mesmo com minha irmã, a presenteada, perguntando quando eu a continuaria, mais eu não sabia lhe informar quando OdA passaria do primeiro capítulo.
> 
> Depois de mais de meses, creio que bem dois anos longe do Fandom, cá estou novamente, e dando uma chance para essa fic! Gostaria de pedir a gentileza de terem um pouco de paciência com essa pula-pula. Olhos do Amor, foi idealizada, sonhada e começada a escrever muitos anos antes de YOI ir ao ar! E essa Coelha já não é tão novinha, a inspiração partiu de um lindo filme intitulado “Ice Castle” de 1978. Não esperem ver algo parecido, foi apenas uma inspiração... e bem... é isso! Qualquer erro que passou, me perdoem... a revisão foi corrida.
> 
> Tay-chan,  
Sis...  
Somente o seu aniversário, e somente por você, quebro meu juramento de que nunca mais escreveria uma linha com SS. E é até interessante isso, sabe, pq apesar de tudo, das coisas estranhas, do meu temperamento terrível (Aquário, Áries e Leão são uma combinação bombástica), saiba que sou eternamente agradecida por te ter como irmã, e por você ao longo dos anos, ter me influenciado a gostar de coisas boas, como ter me puxado para o lado Pink da Força!  
Bem, eu sei que você não esperava, mas agradeça também a marida LadyCygnus pelo empurrãozinho, e espero de coração que goste do que virá!  
Feliz aniversário, mesmo que com um dia de atraso!
> 
> Lembretes e Avisos: A ideia de usar o nome de Enzo Ferruccio para Máscara da Morte foi minha, o sobrenome Larson foi de minha irmã Tay-chan. Se quiser usar, por favor dê os créditos, isso não faz cair a mão e muito menos nascer uma verruga no nariz de ninguém.
> 
> Beta: Nana (neste primeiro capítulo)

O som alto da música embalava a apresentação do jovem no meio do rinque de patinação. A plateia boquiaberta, em silêncio, acompanhava os últimos elementos executados com tremenda perfeição, agilidade e, mesmo sendo um homem, com alguma delicadeza.

Um salto duplo e meio e a pose ao final da música encerra a apresentação do programa longo. Estouro de aplausos. A plateia ululante presenteando o jovem com mimos. Ursinhos, flores, buquês... rosas bordôs. O gelo ficando salpicado de presentes, para ele.

Com o coração batendo descompassado, a figura esguia agradeceu ao povo que ali estava presente fazendo-lhes algumas reverências. Um sorriso satisfeito iluminando os lábios perfeitos. Os longos cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo alto ainda gingavam com a pequena movimentação. A roupa impecável em tons de preto e vermelho realçando sua pele alva e delineando a musculatura conseguida com os treinos e horas a fio de academia, ballet e preparação para as competições.

Tirando a franja dos olhos, voltou a patinar. Com agilidade e rapidez, abaixou-se para apanhar alguns botões de rosa que encontravam-se dispersos na camada branca marcada pelas lâminas. As lindas pétalas bordôs um tanto umedecidas. Endireitou o corpo e levou-as às narinas. Inalou seu aroma delicado e beijou um dos botões. Nos olhos, o brilho da sensualidade.

Voltou-se para o portão onde seu técnico lhe esperava. Seguiu para lá patinando lentamente. Deslizou lateralmente para parar e, fincando o toe pick no gelo, mirou seu técnico diretamente nos olhos. Aceitou os protetores azuis e abraçou-se ao homem alto e de longas madeixas loiras. Soltou-se lentamente e colocou os protetores sobre as lâminas. Tinha de dirigir-se para o sofá de veludo negro ali ao lado. Obrigatoriamente, por conta da TV, tinha de ficar ali, esperando sua nota na companhia de seu técnico e o auxiliar ou mesmo médico.

Acomodou-se. Olhos azuis translúcidos miravam o painel luminoso no aguardo. Sobre seu colo, o resto dos mimos que a plateia havia lançado no rinque de patinação. As pequenas patinadoras responsáveis por recolhê-los trouxeram até o patinador.

– Estou nervoso... tenho certeza que irão descontar alguns pontos pela minha falha. – Murmurou ao mirar o técnico de soslaio.

– Foi algo imperceptível, não se preocupe. Você foi o melhor entre os melhores da noite. Confie em si mesmo. – Solicitou. – Conversamos sobre isso depois, agora somos muito visados. – Murmurou e voltou-se para frente com um sorriso devastador nos lábios. Os olhos também azuis fincados no placar luminoso. As notas começaram a aparecer.

Muito pouco havia sido descontado. A apresentação havia sido impecável e, com as notas, o jovem e promissor patinador conseguia sua classificação para o Grand Prix de Patinação.

– Eu falei a você, Afrodite... não era necessário preocupar-se. – A voz máscula a poucos centímetros de sua orelha.

– Mas eu... – Sorriu um tanto sem graça. Abraçou o técnico. Reconhecia que ele o estava lapidando. Lapidando um cristal bruto até chegar ao jeito certo... à perfeição. – Devo isso a você, Saga.

– Você tem talento, Afrodite. Só estou ajudando. No final, o mérito é todo seu. – Soltou-o. – Vamos, a premiação será daqui a pouco e o campeão não pode atrasar-se. – Ajudou-o com as coisas e saíram pelos corredores seguindo para o banheiro.

Pouco tempo depois, usando a jaqueta do uniforme da equipe sueca, o jovem patinador adentra novamente o rinque de patinação, mas agora para subir ao pódio e receber sua tão sonhada premiação.

**oOo**

_ **Anos atrás...** _

_ **Suécia** _

A neve cobria toda a paisagem que até o outro dia ainda encontrava-se ocre e seca devido à chegada do inverno. Durante a noite, o que todos já estavam esperando há alguns dias aconteceu. Flocos brancos de neve começaram a cair lentamente dos céus. Aos poucos a neve foi ganhando maior intensidade e, quando o dia finalmente clareou, a população de Estocolmo foi surpreendida pela luminosidade da neve acumulada nas ruas e em todo lugar.

Ao abrir a janela de seu quarto, o garotinho de oito anos sorriu feliz. O inverno é a sua estação favorita, não por conta do frio, mas sim por poder praticar esportes de inverno ao ar livre. Às vezes se irritava por ter de ficar muito tempo dentro de um ginásio sem sentir no rosto o vento e o sabor de liberdade. Se fosse para escolher e dizer qual preferia, bem, ele diria que gosta mais dos dias quentes em que pode ir auxiliar a mãe em sua estufa a cultivar plantas e flores, das quais gosta mais das rosas.

Suspirou. Balançou um pouco a cabeça e, de um pulo, correu se aprontar. Não poderia se atrasar para a escola. Então, em pouco tempo, estava na cozinha onde seu pai e sua mãe encontravam-se sentados à mesa.

– Bom dia! Vocês viram? – Perguntou ao deixar a mochila cair ao lado da cadeira, sentar-se e deixar a mãe servi-lo.

– Bom dia! Sim, já vimos, filho. Nevou durante a noite. – A jovem senhora respondeu com calma.

– Será que o lago já congelou, pai? – Perguntou com certa curiosidade.

– Tenha paciência, meu filho. Sabe muito bem que o processo é um tanto demorado. Por favor, vá direto para o clube de patinação, por isso o colocamos lá. – Seu progenitor respondeu-lhe com calma.

– Sim, eu sei, mas é que eu sou o único que não joga direito. – Retrucou ao colocar um pedaço de bolo na boca. Tomou um pouco de leite quente para fazer descer e mirou o pai um pouco entristecido. – Jogar hóquei não é para mim. Todos riem de mim... Não sou bom nisso!

– Mas foi você mesmo que pediu para ser colocado na escolinha. O que você gostaria de fazer, então? – Perguntou-lhe a mãe. Nessas coisas, ela era bem mais calma do que o marido.

– Estou pensando. – Murmurou indeciso. Na realidade, ainda estava em dúvida do que gostaria de fazer. – Na verdade, ainda não sei. – Respondeu Afrodite. Para uma criança, ele refletia muito a respeito do que fazer. Pensando um pouco, ele tivera o exemplo dentro de sua própria casa. Seus pais não escondiam isso dele. Não mesmo.

O senhor Larson fora jogador de hóquei também, e abdicara de tudo quando a noiva engravidara. Gostaria de ter um sonho só seu e não queria perdê-lo. Deixá-lo escapar.

– Está bem, querido! – Adiantou-se a senhora Larson. Teve medo que o marido forçasse o filho a fazer algo que ele não queria.

– Mas hoje você vai ao treino, não é? – Quis saber o patriarca da família.

– Sim, ainda vou... – Murmurou. Voltou a comer em silêncio. Ao olhar para o relógio de parede, limpou os lábios com o guardanapo e, de um salto, pôs-se em pé. – Vou indo, não quero me atrasar. – Pegou a mochila e, próximo da porta, pegou os patins de hóquei.

**oOo**

O eco dos gritos da treinadora de patinação artística ribombava pelo rinque de patinação e por todo o resto do ginásio do clube de esportes de inverno. O treino da equipe de base estava quase terminando. Nas arquibancadas, sentado ao lado de um garoto de cabelos negros e espetados, Afrodite não conseguia tirar os olhos do único casal da equipe. Os saltos e elementos executados quase com perfeição eram como um filme para ele. Por vezes até acabava esquecendo-se de responder ao amigo. Imaginava-se ali, fazendo aquilo, talvez não como uma dupla, mas quem sabe sozinho? Sonhava de olhos abertos. A voz do amigo se perdia no espaço entre eles.

Voltou à realidade ao sentir a dor aguda na lateral do corpo. Uma cotovelada. – Puxa vida, Enzo... Isso dói! – Reclamou enfezado.

– Ora, você me deixou falando sozinho. – Rebateu no mesmo tom de voz.

– Não, eu não deixei!

– Claro que deixou. Se estava prestando atenção, qual foi a última coisa que falei? – Enzo perguntou-lhe.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas e coçando o queixo, Afrodite se pôs a pensar.

– Eu não disse? – Perguntou e caiu na gargalhada.

– Ora, Mask não amola. – Empurrou-o e cruzou os braços à frente do corpo. Só usava o apelido do amigo quando ficava bravo com ele.

Enzo parou de rir e estranhou o jeito do outro. Geralmente ele o faria parar de rir de qualquer maneira, mas não naquele dia. Lembrou-se, então, da conversa que tiveram alguns dias atrás. Rangeu os dentes.

– Você conversou com seus pais? – Tomou coragem e perguntou-lhe. Não que não tivesse coragem suficiente para fazer isso, mas é que não sabia como começar. Na realidade, era um enxerido por vezes.

– Conversei...

– E?

– E que... e que eu disse que talvez eu não seja tão bom para estar na equipe. Na verdade, contei que não jogo bem. – Mirou o amigo nos olhos.

– Entendo. Seu pai pelo visto não gostou muito em saber, né?

– Não... Falando sério, Enzo, não gosto de hóquei... talvez eu me saísse melhor em outro esporte de inverno. - Coçou a cabeça.

– E o que tem em mente? – Perguntou com interesse. Prestou atenção para qual direção o amigo estava olhando muito. Sorriu de lado. – No me diga que quer fazer patinação artística?

Ao ser mirado por Afrodite com espanto, riu-se, pois ali, talvez, estava a confirmação para suas suspeitas. Deixou o riso transformar-se em uma gargalhada.

– O que foi? Se não parar de rir, vou deixá-lo falando sozinho. – Ameaçou. Deu-lhe um novo empurrão e saiu. Deixou o amigo sozinho.

\- Ei, Afrodite! – Chamou-lhe o jovem italiano, mas este não lhe deu atenção. Grunhiu e resolveu deixá-lo sozinho.

**oOo**

No vestiário, Afrodite vestiu a calça do uniforme de hóquei, mas não colocou todo o aparato. Prendeu os cabelos, que estavam na altura dos ombros, em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Dirigiu-se para patinar em um pequeno espaço para não atrapalhar a equipe.

A posição certa dos ombros, o patinar ágil, mas sem agressividade, mais um elemento feito inconscientemente, fizeram com que a técnica da equipe o notasse.

Na arquibancada, Enzo não entendia o que o amigo estava fazendo. Na verdade, para um garoto de nove anos, aquilo era um motivo de rir e fazer chacota. Talvez ele até fizesse, mas Afrodite fora o único que, apesar de tudo, tornara-se seu amigo. Claro que depois da implicância de ambos, então... Talvez fosse melhor nada dizer, pelo menos não na frente dos colegas do time de hóquei.

Aproximando-se da mureta, viu quando o sueco foi parado pela técnica de patinação artística. De onde estava, não conseguia ouvir o que estavam conversando, mas pelo sorriso do amigo pode entender que algo bom deveria estar acontecendo. Observou a tudo atentamente e quando viu o sueco deslizar para o portão de saída, correu até lá.

– O que foi aquilo? O que ela estava te falando? – Perguntou rindo. Estreitou os olhos e deixou o riso cínico morrer-lhe nos lábios. Afrodite fuzilava-o com os olhos. – Tá, sem brincadeiras... vai me contar ou no?

– Ela quer me treinar... – Contou-lhe.

– E seu pai?

– Não sei, Enzo, não sei. – Respondeu Afrodite. Estava pensativo, não sabia como chegar e contar para os pais. Sabia que o amigo, apesar das gracinhas que iria fazer, apoiaria-o. Ele tinha certeza.

**oOoOoOo**

Ao sair do pódio com sua premiação, Afrodite parecia um tanto aéreo. Não conseguia entender por que cargas d’água havia lembrado-se de sua infância, do início de tudo e principalmente de Mask... seu querido Enzo Ferruccio. Balançou a cabeça espantando aqueles pensamentos. Ambos estavam separados há bem mais de um ano por motivos óbvios. Não devia pensar nele, não mais. Mas por quê? Nem ele sabia dizer. Não era novidade que ambos trocavam farpas apesar dos pesares, mas ainda assim, amavam-se e haviam enfrentado muita coisa para ficarem juntos desde tenra idade.

Voltou seus olhos para o portão de acesso e avistou Saga. Sabia que tinha de controlar suas emoções e lembranças, e por isso mesmo tratou de fazer o que de melhor sabia fazer. Abrir mais seu sorriso. Poderiam até dizer que ele é um artista. Nos lábios perfeitos, o riso feliz e radiante. Em hipótese alguma diriam que Afrodite havia divagado por um tempo. Na mão direita, o troféu. No peito, a medalha de ouro tão almejada... tão sonhada. Parou ao lado do loiro, colocou os protetores que lhes foram entregues nas lâminas e abraçou-o carinhosamente. Não precisava dizer nada, seu técnico compreendia muito bem o que ele estava sentindo. Caminharam juntos, devagar, pois ambos sabiam que depois de mais uma vitória, o promissor patinador tonar-se-ia em uma celebridade dos rinques de patinação. O centro das atenções. Aguentou tudo como se não estivesse sentindo-se mal com aquela repentina recordação e também não estivesse cansado. Respondeu às perguntas com sensatez e agradeceu a todos os que torceram por ele.

Após a conferência com a imprensa, já em seu quarto de hotel, Afrodite pode, finalmente, descansar. Estava exausto; um tanto nervoso, mesmo com a vitória. Sentia saudades dos pais e de sua terra natal. Estava farto dos muitos treinos e do pouco aproveitamento de sua vida. Não tinha horas livres. Até então, os estudos tomavam tempo suficiente para mantê-lo ocupado, mas agora que resolvera trancar a bolsa na universidade, teria tempo de sobra para poder respirar um pouco fora das pistas de gelo. Ledo engano! Para se tornar o melhor entre os melhores, dedicava-se ferrenhamente aos treinos que terminavam muitas vezes altas horas da noite. Sentia-se como um presidiário... Só lhe faltava a roupa listrada e a corrente com a bola de ferro. Mas não podia reclamar muito. Com o dinheiro dos prêmios, podia ajudar aos pais e melhorar a situação de sua família.

No chuveiro, deixou a água cair-lhe pelas costas. Queria, com isso, livrar-se da tensão, mas era como Saga lhe dissera: ‘Para se alcançar um sonho, deve-se trabalhar arduamente e deixar para segundo plano muitas coisas.’ E ele tinha razão... Da brincadeira em laguinhos e no Clube de sua cidade, ele estava ali classificado para mais uma etapa do Grand Prix de Patinação. As tensões sendo levadas pela água pareciam livrá-lo de um peso dos ombros. Seu caminho é árduo, tem consciência disso, mas a seu ver, cada desgaste, tempo que não tem para curtir sua juventude, é válido, pois apenas por pisar no rinque e sentir a emoção correr por todas as veias de seu corpo, já fazia esquecer-se de seus sacrifícios.

Quando saiu do banheiro, vestia um roupão felpudo bordô. Os cabelos presos por uma toalha de mesma cor. Ouviu as vozes na sala de estar e, curioso, dirigiu-se para lá. Estreitou os olhos ao escutar o nome da mãe. Parou à frente de Saga, que até então estava sentado confortavelmente no sofá, e estendeu-lhe a mão. Fincou os olhos nos dele. Bufou.

\- Ele já saiu do banho, senhora Larson... – O loiro fez uma pausa para escutar as recomendações. Sorriu. – Sim, acabou de parar a minha frente. - Nova pausa e sorriu sedutoramente. – Não, não. Fique tranquila, Afrodite terá um tempinho de folga até a próxima competição. Vou passar para ele agora. – Despediu-se e fez questão de roçar sua mão na dele ao entregar-lhe o aparelho.

Revirando os olhos, o patinador sentou-se no sofá e só após estar acomodado – o que levou pouco tempo – começou a falar com a mãe. Bem, levando em conta que quem mais falava era a senhora do outro lado da linha, a conversa corria perfeitamente bem. Apenas por ouvir a voz de sua mãe, Afrodite tinha nos lábios um sorriso genuíno, como há muito não conseguia dar.

\- Então? Viu-me na hora da prova? – Quis saber. Tinha certeza que os pais não perderiam por nada do mundo, mas sempre era bom poder confirmar. Alargou mais o sorriso ao escutar a resposta positiva. Depois de algum tempo desligou o aparelho e correu os olhos pela sala. O loiro estava parado perto do frigobar e nas mãos tinha uma pequena garrafa de gim-tônica. – Por que não me avisou que minha mãe estava na linha? – Perguntou ao estreitar os olhos. Sabia que muitas vezes o técnico escondia as ligações de casa, pois dizia que era para seu próprio bem e para não quebrar-lhe a concentração.

\- Não lhe avisei por que você estava no banho. Agora não sei por que a ‘braveza’... – Deu ênfase na palavra, pois referia-se ao patinador - ...vai resolver descontar em mim. Não conseguiu falar com ela? Então, agora hora de alimentar-se direito, pois precisa repor suas energias. – Falou como se ainda tivesse um garotinho de dezesseis anos a sua frente e não um homem de seus vinte e quatro anos. Deu de ombros ao ver os olhos muito azuis fincados em si. – Já sei, quer o de sempre... vou pedir. – Falou sem dar-lhe a devida atenção. Já conhecia seu patinador, por isso mesmo não levava nada a sério, principalmente quando este resolvia colocar para fora seu lado temperamental.

**oOoOoOo**

Afrodite sempre fora muito temperamental. Desde muito cedo dava provas que se as coisas não saíssem como ele queria, as faria escondido, mas não deixaria de fazer. Talvez as únicas pessoas a quem ele respeitava fossem seus pais. Sempre fora um bom filho, dedicado e estudioso. Sempre sorridente, mas já fazia algum tempo que não conseguia demonstrar como gostava de viver.

Desde que havia sido interpelado pela técnica de patinação artística, não conseguia decidir-se em ir falar com os pais, não pelo que talvez tivessem de gastar com seu novo material, pois isso não seria um problema. Ele se preocupava com qual seria a reação de seus pais, mais de seu pai, um homem sério e que gostaria que o filho único seguisse seus passos no esporte.

Até mesmo com Enzo ele havia mudado. Continuava falando com o amigo, mas evitava as brincadeiras, ficando sempre em seu mundinho dos sonhos.

\- Você no vai ao treino hoje de novo? – O italiano questionou-o, tirando-lhe de seu estado quase catatônico. Estavam sentados em um banco no pátio da escola.

Afrodite piscou os olhos várias vezes antes de encarar o amigo. – Acho que não, Enzo. – Suspirou. – Não tenho vontade de fazer algo que não gosto. – Respondeu sem esconder-lhe a verdade. Sabia que por mais que tentasse, o italiano sempre descobria as coisas. Bom observador, sabia perfeitamente bem quando o sueco queria despistá-lo.

\- Você no falou seus pais ainda, no é? É por isso que está desse jeito? – Quis saber. Gostava por demais do amigo e apesar de ter um temperamento difícil, também tem um coração de ouro, podendo querer abraçar o mundo como um paizão. Claro que isso somente com pessoas muito importantes para si... seus pais e alguém próximo como Afrodite.

\- Não, ainda não. Eu tenho absoluta certeza que meu pai não deixará que pratique patinação artística. –Bufou fazendo a franja levantar. – Eu sei que sem algo concreto não terei como pedir.

\- E por que no começa a treinar sem ele saber? Quando tiver uma apresentação você os chama. – Enzo arqueou as sobrancelhas ao terminar de falar.

\- Até treinaria, mas com meus patins de hockey não posso treinar. Você sabe que ele não é apropriado e minha mesada não é o suficiente para comprar os patins.

\- Acho que sei como conseguir seus patins. – O italiano mirou-o de soslaio. Nos lábios, um sorriso matreiro. Fechou uma de suas mãos no pulso do amigo e o arrastou para fora da escola ignorando-lhe os protestos.

Após andarem alguns quarteirões, Afrodite mais a reboque do que por vontade própria, pararam à frente da loja de materiais esportivos.

\- O que viemos fazer aqui? – O sueco fincou-lhe os olhos. Estava bravo por ter sido feito andar até ali.

\- Vamos entrar e você descobrirá. – Sorriu de lado e afundou porta adentro.

Sem alternativas, Afrodite seguiu-o rapidamente até o interior da loja. Ao finalmente encontrá-lo, este já estava falando com o senhor bem humorado que se encontrava atrás do balcão.

\- Você é filho de Gus Larson, não é? – Perguntou. Ao ver o jovem balançar a cabeça positivamente, prosseguiu. – Em que posso ajudá-los? – Perguntou.

\- Precisamos de patins de patinação artística para ele. – Enzo tomou a liberdade de assumir as rédeas da situação.

O dono da loja voltou seus olhos para Afrodite e analisou-o com intensidade. Abrindo um sorriso divertido afastou-se para procurar o que ele queria.

\- Enzo, eu não tenho como pagar! – Afrodite falou baixinho.

\- Sim, eu sei. – Fez uma pausa para fazer suspense. – Mas a sua e a minha mesadas juntas talvez seja possível comprar, no é? – Sorriu. Os olhos azuis límpidos do amigo rebrilharam de felicidade.

**oOoOoOo**

_ **Alguns dias depois...** _

_ **Itália** _

A fachada da loja esportiva não tinha nada a ver com a de seus pensamentos. Na realidade, Enzo não sabia explicar por que motivos ao descer do carro do jornal, no qual trabalha, foi acometido por aquela recordação de sua infância. Estava ali para fazer uma matéria e não para ficar revivendo seu passado. Balançou a cabeça para espantar de vez as lembranças e voltou-se para o fotógrafo que estava com ele.

\- Bata uma foto da fachada, Gian Pietro e depois me encontre lá dentro. – Solicitou. O semblante fechado, o olhar sério. Sem mais nada dizer, entrou no estabelecimento. Passou por alguns departamentos e finalmente encontrou seu entrevistado, o dono do lugar, e um dos novos patrocinadores da equipe de esportes olímpicos de inverno.

Saudou-o e em pouco tempo já podia deixar o local. Nos lábios, um sorriso satisfeito, sorriso este que se perdeu quando Enzo deparou-se com um pôster promocional de uma marca mundialmente conhecida de botas para patins de gelo.

Ele sabia que Afrodite estava saindo-se muito bem. Devido à sua profissão, jornalista esportivo, não tinha como o italiano não ficar a par da vida profissional do sueco. Evitava ao máximo vê-lo patinando nos noticiários, mas não podia e nem conseguia evitar que isso acontecesse. Bufou contrariado e tentou não se lembrar dos momentos que juntos passaram.

Desviou os olhos do pôster e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Mesmo querendo enganar-se, dizer a si mesmo que já não havia mais nada, sabia que ainda nutria um amor ferrenho pelo loiro. Praguejou baixinho e antes de deixar a loja voltou seus olhos mais uma vez para o pôster e só então saiu apressado.

_“Mia Flor...” _– Pensou. Entrou no carro e distraiu-se com o trânsito.

**oOoOoOo**


	2. Capítulo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas da Coelha: Bem, para quem me conhece alguns anos, sabem que eu travei nessa fic, e não havia meios de a continuar. No início, há longos nove anos atrás (Data original da primeira postagem é de 25/11/2010) eu não imaginava que ela iria ficar em hiatus por tantos anos! E mesmo com minha irmã, a presenteada, perguntando quando eu a continuaria, mais eu não sabia lhe informar quando OdA passaria do primeiro capítulo.
> 
> Novamente, depois de um problema particular, jurei que não colocaria mais nenhum capítulo desta fic no ar! Mas como não colocar, se tinha coisas adiantadas? Bem, como sou teimosa, cá está, um novo capítulo.
> 
> Capítulo este sem estar betado! Por isso, se algum erro tiver passado, este será corrigido tão logo o texto seja novamente revisado.
> 
> Então... enjoy!

Detestava ficar esperando em salas de aeroportos. O barulho e a falsificação de logotipo de pessoas cedo tinham o dom de irritar-lo, ainda mais após uma noite em que mal conseguiram pregar os olhos. Munido de um livro, um romance policial, ou o patinador tentava sair de tudo ao seu redor. Na realidade, não conseguiu entender como Saga, que estava sentado ao seu lado, conseguiu prestar atenção ao jornal que lia com tranquilidade. 

Bufou. O livro caiu fechado sobre seu colo. Voltou seus olhos para o letreiro luminoso. O voo para a Suécia ainda não consta entre muitos outros estrangeiros. Baixou os olhos e começou a brincar com uma mecha do seu próprio cabelo. Estava conseguindo desligar-se. Na verdade, estava começando a perder-se em pensamentos quando algo chamou atenção. Uma voz organizada e infantil às suas costas exige algo de sua mãe.

\- Mas _momen_ ... você precisa assinar!

Reconheceu o sotaque carregado, era sueco! Voltou-se para observar melhor. Um leve sorriso iluminou seu rosto de traços perfeitos.

\- Meu bem, não há necessidade que eu assine isso. - paciente, uma jovem mulher tenta explicar ao pequenino ou por que não precisa de sua assinatura na revista infantil. - Isso é para colorir, meu bem. Você tem esses lápis lindos que serve para fazer isso!

\- Mas _momen_ , assina pu'favor!

Balançando na cabeça, o sueco acomodou-se melhor na cadeira e voltou a abrir o livro. Leu e releu mais de quatro vezes o mesmo parágrafo. Mesmo com pequeno às suas costas quieto, uma voz infantil não saía de sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos um pouco, e sorriu abertamente ao gravar-se de algo parecido.

**oOo**

\- _Momen_... – o garoto chamou a senhora tão logo viu-se sozinho com ela. O pai havia saído a pouco para o trabalho. – Eu gostaria de contar e pedir uma coisa. – estava nervoso e um tanto inseguro. Sustentou o olhar da mãe e mordiscou o lábio inferior.

\- O que foi, meu bem? – perguntou ao sentar-se ao lado do filho à mesa. – Está com algum problema? – tocou-lhe gentilmente, com a ponta dos dedos, o rosto começando a ganhar traços juvenis.

\- Não, não estou! – Afrodite apressou-se em responder.

\- Então o que te aflige? – ela sabia que algo estava incomodando-o, mas ainda não havia conseguido distinguir o que poderia ser. Viu quando ele pegou um papel minuciosamente dobrado e lhe estendeu.

\- Por favor, eu preciso que a senhora assine isso. – pediu ao lhe entregar o papel, segurando a respiração logo em seguida.

A senhora Larson pegou a folha e sem tirar os olhos do filho, desdobrou o que parecia ser uma notificação ou mesmo algo do gênero. Voltou sua atenção para o que fazia e leu atentamente as linhas que descortinaram ante si.

\- Afrodite, mas e o hóquei? Seu pai não irá gostar. – arregalou os olhos ao ver a ficha de inscrição e a de permissão dos pais.

\- Mãe, eu adoro a patinação artística! - seus olhos brilharam ao afirmar com convicção aquilo. - Sei que levo jeito! - e mirando-a com os olhos pedintes prosseguiu. - Por favor, assine a permissão para que eu possa continuar nos treinos. – seus olhos tão azuis como os de sua progenitora começavam a encher de lágrimas. – Sei que o _pappa_ pode não gostar, mas eu não tenho futuro se continuar treinando algo apenas por ele, apenas por que era um sonho dele!

\- Mas e o material? Uniformes? – a senhora Larson sabia muito bem que a patinação artística é um esporte caro, tão caro quanto o Hockey.

\- Enzo e eu conseguimos comprar um par de patins seminovos e eu tenho treinado com calças de agasalho e camisetas. – Os olhos brilhando incontidamente. – Por favor... Vá ver um treino se a senhora acha que não levo jeito. – pediu ao se aproximar e segurar-lhe a mão a levando para cima de seu coraçãozinho que batia descompassado. – Depois a senhora pode decidir se assina ou não, sim?

\- Não sei, Afrodite... Você meteu até mesmo Enzo no meio! – a senhora Larson conteve a respiração. Podia sacrificar um talento nato? Mordiscou o lábio inferior, o mesmo tique do filho. – Afrodite...

**oOo**

\- Ei, Afrodite! – a voz máscula tão próxima a si, tirou-o de seus devaneios. Olhos arregalados fincaram-se nos do grego ao lado. – É nosso voo! Vamos ou amargará uma espera maior. - deu-lhe uma piscadela ao se levantar e começar a caminhar, mas sem deixar de divisar seu protegido.

\- Claro, vamos indo! - concordou um tanto atordoado. - Espero que a viagem seja calma e sem ‘turbulências’. – deu ênfase a última palavra. O sueco sabia que Saga o entenderia. Ele almeja por silêncio, queria ficar em seu mundinho, e quem sabe sonhar um pouco, mesmo que para isso tivesse de se desligar de tudo e todos, como sempre costumava fazer.

\- Isso não posso garantir, meu caro, mas logo estaremos com seus pais. – Saga sorriu-lhe.

Em silêncio, percorreram toda a extensão do corredor de acesso ao avião. A aeromoça recebeu-os e indicou a direção da primeira classe. Acomodaram-se em seus acentos, e em pouco tempo estavam no ar. O silêncio só era quebrado pelo barulho das turbinas a jato. O céu claro... as nuvens lembrando algodão doce. Uma doce lembrança, um tempo em que era feliz, muito feliz!

**oOo**

\- Vamos, Afrodite! – olhos ávidos observavam o jovem e promissor patinador. - Você sabe que consegue! A apresentação é daqui a dois dias! – sua técnica chamou-lhe a atenção. Esta sabia reconhecer um diamante bruto, uma pedra preciosa a ser lapidada quando via uma, e o jovem loiro tinha um grande potencial. Observou-o melhor e sorriu ao vê-lo executar o elemento que até então estava errando, um salto duplo. 

Depois de muitas tentativas falhas, finalmente este saíra com perfeição. Talvez finalmente ele houvesse conseguido relaxar, e esse geralmente era sempre o problema do jovem, pensar demais quando deveria manter a mente aberta e se focar apenas em divertir-se com seu programa, mas... Desde o início do treino, o loiro parecia estar muito nervoso, preocupado. Assim que Afrodite terminou a coreografia, ela fez-lhe um sinal e esperou até que este se aproximasse.

\- Eu consegui sair sem cometer nenhum deslize? – perguntou o garoto ao aproximar-se da técnica.

\- Foi perfeito! – Sophie sorriu-lhe e escutou o jovem gritar de felicidade. Sem querer desanimá-lo, baixou os olhos para a prancheta que segurava em uma das mãos. – É... Afrodite, você ainda não trouxe a autorização de sua mãe para que continue nos treinos e possa participar da apresentação. - mirou um ponto qualquer da pista, antes de finalmente o encarar e lhe sustentar o olhar. - Se não trouxer, sabe que não poderei deixá-lo continuar, e... – a jovem parou de falar ao prestar maior atenção em seu patinador. Ele tinha os olhinhos arregalados em uma direção fixa, a qual não era a da instrutora. Voltando-se a tempo de ver a senhora loira de olhos azuis tão vívidos quanto os de seu patinador descendo as escadas, pode compreender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Afrodite, você esqueceu a autorização sobre a mesa, meu anjo. – falou a mulher calmamente. Aquilo não era verdade, mas a técnica não precisava saber. A senhora Larson vira todo o treino e convencera-se de que o filho merecia aquela chance.

\- Pode entregar para mim, senhora Larson. – sorriu-lhe a técnica, que pegou o papel e prendeu-o em sua prancheta. – Quero aproveitar para saber quantos convites vocês vão precisar? – olhou para Afrodite e depois para sua mãe. Percebeu o entusiasmo e a felicidade do jovem desaparecerem de seu rosto em um piscar de olhos.

\- O que foi? O quê...? – Sophie perguntou ao sentir-se perplexa. – Seu pai…

\- Não, eu não contei a ele. – Afrodite respondeu pesaroso. – Só minha mãe conhece nosso segredo. – suspirou. Voltando seus olhos para a mãe e depois para todos os lados, avistou o amigo sentado na arquibancada. Sem muito pensar, acenou-lhe e, ao voltar os olhos para a técnica, disse rapidamente. – Que tal três? – perguntou à mãe. – Papa, a senhora e Enzo. – não poderia deixar o amigo de fora. Não depois de tão grande ajuda.

\- Isso! Não podemos nos esquecer dele! – concordou com um sorriso. Viu a jovem técnica marcar a quantidade na lista e pegou os convites assim que esta destacou-os de um talão também preso à prancheta. – Posso levá-lo agora?

\- Claro! Só não se esqueça que a prova de sua roupa é amanhã antes do treino, Afrodite! Chegue meia hora antes. – pediu com um leve sorriso a lhe iluminar a face.

\- Está bem. – respondeu o patinador. Ao colocar a proteção nas lâminas, fez um sinal para o amigo, que se dirigiu até eles. 

Ao se achegar, Enzo encarou o sueco com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Tinha medo de lhe fazer a pergunta derradeira, e a resposta ser a pior possível, mas ao reparar no riso fácil e encantador do único amigo de verdade que havia conquistado naquele local, soube a resposta, sem necessitar se preocupar em formular a pergunta. Sorrindo, balançou a cabeça, e apenas desalinhou a franja longa do outro.

Já calçando seus tênis surrados, e tendo o amigo ao lado, seguiram juntamente com a senhora Larson. Ainda tinham de estudar, e haviam decidido fazer isso juntos.

\- Que tal um algodão doce, meninos? – perguntou ao avistar a máquina na lanchonete do ginásio.

\- Oba! – festejou. – Mas um só, não posso engordar. – Afrodite falou com convicção.

\- Mas querido, você é magro feito um palito. – riu a senhora Larson. - Você também tem de manter a forma, Enzo? - perguntou ao outro jovem, que este sim era um tanto mais encorpado devido aos treinos de hóquei.

\- Não, não, senhora Larson! - respondeu o moreno ao voltar os olhos para o amigo que com um leve beicinho, parecia aborrecido.

\- Mãe!!! Sophie, minha técnica falou que temos de ter disciplina. – Afrodite respondeu sem titubear. Pegando o algodão, seguiu até o carro, deliciando-se com a iguaria. - E Enzo não engorda de ruindade! - gracejou ao deitar a língua para o amigo e este lhe retribuir o gesto, para logo em seguida caírem na gargalhada.

**oOo**

\- Será que vamos pegar neve? – Saga perguntou pela terceira vez mas o homem ao seu lado parecia não ter ouvido nada. Arqueando a sobrancelha, tocou o braço do patinador e sorriu de lado ao vê-lo mirá-lo indignado.

\- O que foi? – Afrodite perguntou.

\- Eu te perguntei sobre a neve. - o loiro sorriu debochado ao perceber que o patinador estivera em seu mundo dos sonhos mais uma vez. - Se vamos pegar neve em sua terra natal? – sustentou-lhe o olhar.

\- Não sei... – fez um muxoxo - talvez! – respondeu ao agitar uma das mãos. – Às vezes acho que você pensa que sou o garoto do tempo! - estalou a língua ao mesmo tempo em que revirava os olhos. - Vou tentar dormir um pouco! – preferiu desconversar, antes que sua malcriadeza lhe rendesse mais um sermão que não caberia naquele momento.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Saga até pensou em responder a provocação malcriada de seu pupilo, mas de nada iria adiantar. Afrodite sempre fora um tanto voluntarioso, e mesmo sendo um sonhador nato, quando fincava os pés no chão e se decidia por algo, alguma coisa, ou mesmo como estava agora, era melhor não aceitar entrar na provocação, pois ambos acabariam em um embate verbal, que poderia muito bem ser evitado.

Suspirando, o grego preferiu acomodar-se melhor, relaxar, e deixar o patinador em seu mundinho. O conhecia muito bem para saber que: o melhor era esperar o momento oportuno.

Para Afrodite, tudo estava perfeitamente ótimo enquanto lembrava-se de sua infância. Bem, na realidade, não gostaria de ter de ficar conversando com o técnico. Não queria trocar trivialidades, ou ficar de conversinha fiada. Estava cansado, e na realidade, preferia viajar sozinho! Não entendia por que tanto Saga fazia questão em lhe acompanhar sempre. Estava de folga, teria tempo para voltar para a base e treinar, mas a mãe gostaria que o mesmo fosse consigo para Suécia. Como negar algo a ela?

\- Está bem! Vou te deixar em paz! - Saga deu de ombros. - Já vi que hoje você não está com vontade de conversar. – comentou ao acaso. O grego sabia que o melhor era respeitar o jeito do sueco. Então, voltou sua atenção para a revista esportiva. Nela, havia uma matéria sobre os concorrentes diretos de Afrodite na patinação! Os russos eram uns verdadeiros furacões, e dois deles eram vistos como os favoritos. Precisava analisar tudo, descobrir, quem sabe, algo que eles não soubessem a respeito dos outros patinadores, mas estes eram perfeitos em todos os quesitos. Contendo a vontade de xingar, voltou seus olhos para a foto de meia página do loiro em questão e para a do outro de cabelos castanhos. Teria de preparar muito bem seu protegido se quisesse que o mesmo tivesse chances contra a máquina russa.

Não era novidade para ninguém, que os russos eram fortes concorrentes no que se dizia a patinação artística, fosse masculina, feminina e em duplas, mas para Saga, bastava ter perseverança, ter foco e manter-se firme nos treinos. Assim como Yagudin e Plushenko, Larson era bom em saltos, ainda muito novo e um diamante a ser lapidado, mas que poderia muito bem, treinado e preparado, alcançar aos dois rivais e quem sabe os passar! E o grego tinha tudo arquitetado, apenas precisava ser sutil ao tentar tirar o sueco de sua casa antes do tempo, e voltarem para a Suíça e aos treinamentos. Sabia que não seria fácil, mas tinha certeza que conseguiria quebrar a resistência de Afrodite. Precisaria pensar com calma, não poderia se arriscar a perder sua joia rara, não como da última vez em que ele se rebelara e sumira por dias, negligenciando treinos e seus telefonemas.

_“Um caso sério, meu dileto e perfeito aprendiz!”_ \- pensou o grego, antes de fechar os olhos e deixar um pouco suas preocupações em segundo plano. De nada adiantava se preocupar tanto, o melhor seria dar um pouco de tempo para que tudo se resolvesse da melhor forma possível. Pressionar seu patinador, teria efeito inverso. 

**oOoOoOo**

Se Afrodite soubesse que ao fechar os olhos e fingir que estava dormindo pudesse ter evitado o começo de comentários e o seu técnico tentando puxar conversa, teria feito aquilo desde que a aeronave havia estabilizado após decolar.

Fora tão reconfortante! Claro, não que não gostasse de Saga, pois tinha uma grande admiração pelo exímio patinador que este fora, mas por vezes não conseguia compactuar com o gênio e jeito que ele decidia as coisas, muitas vezes sem consultá-lo, como se sua vida fosse um joguete em suas mãos.

O sueco, já não era mais um garotinho ingênuo. Já conseguia administrar sua vida e ganhos, e até mesmo ajudar um pouco aos pais, mas o grego insistia por vezes em tomar as rédeas de sua vida para si, como se quisesse viver a vida que o loiro mais novo levava. Isso definitivamente o deixava muito atordoado, e até mesmo atormentado. Ele já havia sacrificado muitas coisas em sua vida, uma delas era a convivência com sua família, e a outra fora deixar seu bem mais precioso partir. Talvez, se tivesse batido o pé, exigido mais, quem sabe tivesse descoberto novas maneiras, ou até mesmo ter deixado e aceitado ir treinar na Itália com Gianluca. Tudo poderia ser diferente, talvez ele nem estivesse onde está agora, também havia o fato de não ser justo com ninguém, e principalmente com Enzo, que na época estava preso a universidade em Estocolmo. De nada valeria ser egoísta, não com o italiano, mesmo que tudo tivesse conspirado contra eles. 

Balançando a cabeça, seguiu pelo caminho até próximo das esteiras, precisava ‘pescar’ suas malas para poder enfim ir para casa. Estava contando com o treinador indo direto para um dos hotéis, e o deixando por algumas horas, sem o ter por perto, mas o mesmo havia feito como das outras vezes, se convidado para ir até a casa dos Larsons, e se Afrodite soubesse, muitas coisas teriam sido feitas e tomado atitudes completamente diferentes, mas como tudo era controverso, tinha de agradecer por Saga ter entrado em sua vida, e decidir por treiná-lo.

Ao finalmente conseguir pegar suas duas malas, postou-se ao lado do grego alto, não se esquecendo de desejar ardentemente que o mesmo anunciasse sua ida para o hotel primeiro. E Afrodite quase ululou de felicidade quando Saga pediu para que seu pupilo fosse na frente, e que logo mais estaria chegando a casa aconchegante da família sueca. 

E com alívio o pobre patinador suspirou por não ter colocado para fora todo seu contentamento, pois alegria de pobre dura pouco, e vai que o técnico mudasse de ideia! Bem, mas o que valia um pouco, era que estaria por quem sabe alguns poucos minutos sozinhos com os seus pais, e ele gostaria de ter a coragem que muitas vezes por respeito, lhe morria na garganta, apenas para poder dizer que gostaria de um pouco de espaço!

_“Coragem…”_ \- pensou ao finalmente se separar de Saga por uns segundos, e seguir para a área de embarque e uso exclusivo de táxis. Ao voltar-se para trás, percebeu que de fato não estivera tão sozinho assim. Despedindo-se rapidamente do outro, que se aproximava lentamente, entrou no único carro disponível no momento, e pediu para que o motorista seguisse para seu endereço. Sabia que Saga poderia reclamar por não terem dividido o táxi, mas esse pormenor viria mais tarde, no exato momento, o patinador preferia não pensar em nada que dissesse respeito a seu treinador.

Dando de ombros, s. Seu último presente… o último, antes do corajoso aspirante a jornalista, deixar sua vida e os laços se quebrarem.

Afrodite, após o amaduspirou aliviado, e inconscientemente, levou a mão direita a altura de sua garganta, onde repousava abaixo das camadas protetoras de roupa, o relicário preso a fina correnteurecimento, podia dizer que aquela fora a única, ou talvez, a pior escolha que já havia tomado. Fora egoísta, dera muitas cabeçadas, mas nunca se imaginara ouvindo a Saga e lhe dando tanto crédito para o que este tentava lhe fazer. Ele poderia ser um bom patinador, ser o que hoje era, mas tendo todos que realmente o amavam ao seu lado. Mas Enzo… o corajoso italiano, não se encontrava mais consigo, e o sueco almejava ter tido a coragem do, então namorado, e fugir daquele circo, o qual sua vida se tornara.

**oOo**

\- É isso que você deseja para sua vida? - a pergunta fora repetida pela segunda vez. A voz incrédula cortando o silêncio entre eles.

Fazia muito frio a beira do lago congelado. Os amantes haviam acabado de patinar juntos, e o sueco terminava de calçar seus tênis. Este havia guardado as palavras que relutara em proferir, por toda a longa semana que se descortinara tão conturbada.

O silêncio calando fundo para ambos os jovens.

\- Você sabe que eu sempre quis isso para mim! - a resposta custando a ser dada. A ser formulada, mas todos os conselhos dados pelo técnico, haviam sido seguidos à risca.

\- Sim, mia flor, eu sempre soube quais eram seus planos - começou Enzo ao se aproximar do mais baixo -, mas eu imaginei que tudo já estivesse certo, e iríamos para a Itália… - e ao ver o loiro agitar-se em uma negativa muda e velada, parou o que dizia. O coração aos pulos no peito. O choque, o dissabor ao sentir que algo havia mudado, e que ele estava sendo o último a saber.

\- Eu conversei muito com meus pais, com o técnico Chrysanthos…

Um riso debochado não pode ser contido por parte do italiano.

\- Sabia que tinha dedo desse…

\- Enzo, pare! - pediu o loiro ao se aproximar e tentar tocar-lhe o tórax, mas parou o movimento ao ver o moreno dar um passo para trás. - Deixe-me terminar…

\- No há necessidade! Eu já compreendi tudo! - o ciúme o corroendo por dentro, a raiva e a frustração tomando conta de todo seu ser. - Va bene! - e ao mirar ao longe quem se aproximava de carro, seu sangue terminou de ferver. - Vá para a Suíça se assim ele quer! - rilhou os dentes, e antes que Afrodite pudesse protestar, viu o moreno seguir a passos decididos para cima do recém chegado, e o socar. - Desmanche esse sorriso cínico, seu pulha! - rosnou ao desviar da investida do loiro mais alto. - Era ele que você queria? - perguntou e continuou antes que ele se recuperasse de novo safanão. - Conseguiu, mas lembre-se, que se o fizer sofrer, ou deslizar um mínimo que for, o bronco filho de gângster sem futuro estará por perto, e no medirei esforços para te socar mais uma vez! - ameaçou, para logo em seguida subir em sua moto e sumir pelo longo caminho até sua casa.

Afrodite havia congelado no local, ele não conseguia acreditar que Enzo havia escutado toda a conversa do técnico com sua família. Fora um covarde sem tamanho, deveria tê-lo defendido, percebera naquele dia, que talvez nunca mais veria o italiano, e sentiu-se a pior das criaturas, mas ainda envolvido nas promessas de um futuro melhor, deixou-se levar pelo grego.

**oOo**

Balançando a cabeça para ver-se livre daquelas velhas lembranças, Afrodite finalmente saiu do carro. Já haviam chegado a seu destino, e suspirando apoiado em suas malas, deixou que o táxi se afastasse para somente depois, seguir pelo calçamento até a porta de entrada.

Um tanto receoso, volveu os olhos pelas casas próximas, e deixou-se divagar ao colocar o olhar na antiga casa em que a família Ferruccio morava. Ele soubera pela mãe, que logo após a briga de ambos, a família toda voltou para a Itália, e ele nem fazia ideia de onde.

_“Coragem, Afrodite! Seu carcamano seguiu com a vida dele, e está na hora de você continuar a sua!”_ \- pensou ao endireitar as costas e finalmente tocar a maçaneta. - Olá! Estou de volta! - anunciou assim que passou pela soleira da porta.

O calor do único lugar que poderia chamar de lar o recebeu, o acolhendo e deixando as agruras que ele mesmo causara em sua vida, porta a fora!

**oOoOoOo**

\- Porque isso agora, meu bem? - perguntou a senhora loira, ao se acomodar a frente do filho sentado de pernas cruzadas sobre a cama. Estavam ajeitando as coisas após o jantar, e o convidado já havia ido embora. - Achei que você amasse Saga! - ela não poderia estar mais equivocada.

\- Nunca disse isso, mama! - respondeu ao deixar os dedos tocarem o relicário em um tique nervoso. - Tivemos um affair, mas eu nunca o amei, e creio que cometi um grande erro ao me envolver com Saga. - murmurou o final ao volver os olhos para a única foto que não havia sido guardada. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao tocar o vidro frio que protegia a imagem congelada, onde Enzo e ele estavam se beijando. - Eu fui precipitado, não? - perguntou curioso, mas ao voltar suas íris na direção em que a matriarca se encontrava percebera que está não parecia disposta a lhe responder. - Apenas me responda! - pediu quando mirou a senhora sábia a sua frente.

\- Você buscou por seu ideal…

\- Mas eu poderia ter ido com Gianluca, mama…

\- E talvez você não fosse o que é hoje! - tentou apaziguar a situação em que seu filho se encontrava. Detestava vê-lo sofrer, e sabia que se ele estava a procurando para conversar, algo muito ruim havia acontecido.

\- Como podemos saber? Ele também é um ótimo treinador! - retrucou sem mirá-la nos olhos.

\- Mas não tem um medalhista Olímpico! - lembrou-o com um leve sorriso. - Às vezes, meu bem, nem tudo é como a gente quer!

\- Sim, eu sei disso, e até mesmo por isso após a próxima etapa, vou me desligar de meu treinador!

O choque estampou o rosto sereno da mulher a sua frente.

\- Você sabe que é inadmissível algo assim, não sabe? - perguntou mais para ter certeza, pois conhecia as regras. Quebra de contrato era algo muito sério. - Como encontrará alguém para te treinar o resto da temporada? Todos os técnicos - parou de falar ao perceber o brilho decidido no olhar do filho. - Afrodite…

\- Vou dar um tempo, eu mereço isso. - comunicou decidido.

\- Mas estamos às vésperas dos Jogos Olímpicos! Você quer tanto voltar…

\- Mama, sim, eu queria, mas algo em mim mudou! Algo se quebrou, e eu não me sinto mais bem ao lado deste treinador! - Afrodite abriu finalmente seu coração. - Para Saga, eu posso dar o meu melhor, para ele, minha lesão não foi nada que eu possa me preocupar, mas eu estou preocupado. Ainda não me sinto cem por cento confiante, e a forma que ele vem me forçando não está ajudando. Percebi que o que falam dele pode sim ter fundamentos!

\- Que ele não vê apenas resultados? – perguntou ao recordar dos arquivos lidos em revistas esportivas. - Mas isso é normal, qualquer técnico quer isso para os seus pupilos, e…

\- Não, mãe isso não é normal, a partir do momento que você passa o limite de cada um e não se importa com o bem estar de seus comandados, foge a tudo que se deve zelar para o bem da pessoa. - mirou-a de soslaio. - Faz muito tempo que venho pensando a esse respeito. No início, Saga foi muito bom para mim, mas agora não é mais! E eu, um iludido, estava negligenciando vocês, e acabei perdendo quem eu mais queria ao meu lado. - fez uma pausa apenas para pensar mais um pouco. - Hoje, sou eu a estar no lugar de Rex Ustinov, quando o técnico achou uma pedra preciosa nova para lapidar, ele o trocou! Não quero ter o mesmo fim!

\- Mas você não terá, Afrodite!

\- Como não? Ora mama, eu já estou ficando velho…

\- Ainda tem tempo para continuar!

\- Se a senhora diz… - murmurou com certo desgosto. - Posso até continuar, mama, mas já sacrifiquei muito de minha vida por esse esporte! - tornou a olhar para o porta retratos.

\- Se é assim… vá atrás dele! - instigou o filho. 

\- E vou achá-lo onde? Dizer o que? - mirou-a descrente. - Oi, lembra de mim? Se estiver disponível, gostaria de o ter novamente? - fez uma careta. 

\- Não necessariamente assim, mas você sempre pode começar do princípio… e antes tentar do que viver com a incerteza de um talvez! - ao ver o filho torcendo a camiseta em um gesto puro de nervoso, o puxou para seus braços, cingindo-o carinhosamente e o apertando de encontro a si. - O amor de vocês dois, meu anjo, era algo lindo! Um sentimento assim não pode ser ignorado! Compreende?

\- Sim, eu sei mama! Mas mesmo depois de tantos anos separados? - questionou ao fungar no ombro materno.

\- Mesmo ... - sorrindo encarou o filho. - Seu pai e eu estaremos sempre aqui, e não importa como decisões que venham a tomar, ou apoiaremos ferrenhamente. Então, meu bem, se esse é o seu desejo e sonho, corra atrás!

\- Obrigado mamãe! - agradeceu aliviado.

\- Agora vá lá, lave seu rosto. A partir de hoje, seu treinador - preferir não registrar seu nome - voltará a ser apenas o que nunca deveria ter deixado de ser: um treinador errado! - e assim que o filho teve, deu-lhe um tapinha em suas nádegas.

Não seria fácil solicitar seu afastamento, talvez houvesse problemas com seus patrocinadores, mas o Afrodite precisava disso. Precisava ir atrás de sua felicidade. Talvez deva ter essa atitude antes da primeira Olimpíada, mas não tenha coragem suficiente, que agora parece estar dominando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *sentada quietinha a frente do Pc, a Coelha nem percebe que já não está mais tão sozinha assim. Alguém lê por cima de sua cabeça o texto que está sendo arrumado minuciosamente para ir ao ar.*
> 
> Mask: Miracoli! *batendo palmas, o canceriano quase mate a loira de susto*
> 
> Ai Mask! Que milagre o que? Isso não é nenhum milagre, ainda não sou santa!
> 
> Mask: Má bambina! Olha só que formosura!!! *apontando para o novo capítulo de OdA* Já estava pensando que nunca mais iria continuar essa fanfic! Mia Flor e eu merecemos, bambina! Afinal, começou a escrever algo com aqueles lá..  
*apontado para o lado onde o casal Poison e Ice dos idos de mil setecentos e lá vai bolinha estão*
> 
> Ah! Eu sabia que só poderia estar com ciuminho! *arqueando as sobrancelhas um pouco* Eu escrevo com vocês quando eu me sentir a vontade...
> 
> Mask: Ba! Bambina, no seja uma strega!
> 
> Como é que é? Bruxa, eu?? Ah! Eu vou te mostrar quem é aqui é bruxa, seu carcamano dos araques! *perdendo a paciência e jogando a garrafa de água no canceriano. * Vaza, bichinho à toa! Vaza que perdia paciência contigo! Me deixa escrever em paz, maledeto!
> 
> Ah! Me desculpem, se aqui chegaram, perdoem nosso comportamento, quando não é Kardia e seus achismos, é Enzo com suas manias! Ma va bene! Agradeço de coração quem por aqui chegou, e façam essa pula pula feliz... deixem um carinhosinho ali embaixo!
> 
> Beijocas e até o próximo surto

**Author's Note:**

> Explicações e coisas mais.
> 
> Toe pick: é parte serrilhada a frente dos patins usado para a patinação artística.
> 
> Momento Aquariana no divã
> 
> Mask: Bambina, Io no credo que somente agora conseguiu finalmente dar um pontapé nessa fic. *olhar brilhante e sério* Io achei que somente o ano que vem isso iria sair. Mia Flor e Io estávamos começando a ficar embolorados. Você só tem feito coisas com outros chars.
> 
> *arqueando as sobrancelhas* Mask, você tem de agradecer por eu não ter desistido, tá bem. Eu escrevo o que dá na veneta. Se me torrar muito paro a fic no meio.
> 
> Afrodite: Não... Isso não. Sua irmã te mata se fizer isso. *dando um piscadela para o italiano*
> 
> Minha irmã é? *pensativa* É... se pensar bem, Tay me mata mesmo. *fazendo bico* Só desta vez vou deixar você me azucrinar, Enzo, só desta vez.
> 
> Quero agradecer a quem chegou até aqui e pedir que tenham um pouco de paciência comigo. Ando tendo surtos memoráveis de brancos, mas tentarei não desapontar ninguém, muito menos minha irmã.
> 
> Beijos  
Theka


End file.
